


所有物（上）

by yeyunqing



Category: Bleach
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing
Kudos: 4





	所有物（上）

蓝染发情了。

在和标记他的A冷战后的第三天。

仅仅第三天。他完全没有把握那个人会接受他的道歉或服软。

三天前他们几乎是吵了一架。

也许比这更糟——

是的，他把对方当做实验体，企图研究出方法，摆脱这段处于弱势与受制地位的关系。被对方发现了。

他以为他完蛋了。

对方有的是手段让他死在床上，爬不出那间卧室。

可是对方什么都没做，甚至没有再碰过他。

——那时候他还不知道，这是最残忍的事情。

标记之后，他们一直保持着两天一次的上床频率。这段关系维持了一年多。

蓝染从没想到，失去了Alpha性器的填满，他会变得这么凄惨。

被标记且标记者还活着，代表着他无法申领到抑制剂。这种产量珍稀的药品，一直被政府严格限制供给。

代表着即使通过不法渠道得来的抑制剂，对他的效用也大打折扣。

代表着他无法依靠和其他Alpha临时结合得到丝毫慰藉。

代表着他的发情期来得更加汹涌，无法抵制。

Omega这种生物太脆弱了，脆弱到让人质疑他们为什么还存在于这个世界上。

在没有Alpha的发情期第三天，蓝染闪过软弱的念头：如果那天能被对方艹死在床上就好了。

蓝染惣右介是这片黑街最神秘黑帮的Boss。

他的优雅风度，他的狡诈多谋，让这片街区的人几乎忘记他是个Omega。

之所以不是最强大，也因为他只是个Omega。

霜鸟泽是偶然流浪到这里的猎人，追逐着赏金，追逐着血腥味。

他们的结合是个意外。

酒吧约炮酒后乱性，不小心乱成永久标记的该死的意外。

第二天醒来时，面对木已成舟的现实，霜鸟泽曾问蓝染要不要跟他离开。

蓝染理所当然拒绝了。

如果他打算依附于一个Alpha，早在第二性别分化时他就会上报联邦，借此脱离黑街，脱离低等公民的身份。他会得到一个属于自己的干净没有血腥味的小房子，领到每月稳定的救济金，不再怕衣不蔽体食不果腹——等到一个Alpha领走他。

在这一点上，数量珍稀的Omega与Alpha享有同等的特权。

在这段关系的最初，蓝染屡次尝试杀掉标记他的Alpha，恢复自由身，但是都失败了。

真惨。

论武力值，他完全不是那个Alpha的对手，更别提对方还可以随时随地用信息素强制他发情，让他腿软得站都站不住。

在屡次被教训后，他终于渐渐地认清了现实。

不过奇怪的是，那个Alpha既没有强行带走他，也没有丢下他，而是莫名奇妙地留了下来。要知道对于一个猎人来说，活动范围被限制在固定区域，是一件危险而毁钱途的事情。

两个人没有同居。他们都是不愿被束缚的人。

对方依旧神出鬼没，追逐着赏金与血腥味。只是每隔一天晚上，都会出现在他的居所，解决生理需求，第二天早餐后离开。

除了在他的发情期会多停留几天外，雷打不动。

对方好像很喜欢他的乳尖。

未生育的男性Omega的乳尖，只有小小的一粒，乳晕也很浅，在覆着薄薄肌理的胸膛上呈现淡淡的粉色。

但是如果被掐弄，那个部位很容易就会肿胀起来，颜色变深，像熟透的果实。让人联想到石榴籽、樱桃尖一类的事物。

蓝染闭着眼睑，学着暗巷里就地交易的那些廉价娼妓的样子，用力扯了一下那个部位。

带有枪茧的指腹毫不留情地捻弄。可是除了疼痛并没有获得什么快感。

为什么……

让他想想——

对方通常不会这么粗暴地对待他这个部位。对于Omega脆弱的乳尖，冷情的猎人似乎有着格外不同的兴趣和怜惜。

只需轻轻地拨弄，用指甲轻轻掐刺。这对小玩意儿就会不知耻地给出任何对方想要的反应。

酥麻不可遏止地蔓延蓝染的胸膛。

对方还会……用嘴吮吸，用牙齿啮噬，像是想要把他吃拆入腹又舍不得一下子吃掉一般，被欲望熏红眼角。

猎人有一双狭长漂亮的眼睛。

“嗯……呃……”

Omega潮湿如沼泽的下体终于涌出了一股热意。

白皙修长如玉的手指微微颤抖着，摸索着，迫不及待地解开了皮带扣。

他跪在镜子前，裤子滑落到膝弯。

半扯下白色的内裤，男性器官鼓胀着，他却不管不顾，手指急匆匆地探进那条吐露晶莹汁液的缝隙。

两根……不够……三根……

还不够……不够Alpha性器的尺寸。

蓝染紧闭着眼睛，眼角潮红，发出一声无意识的喟叹。

第四根手指颤巍巍地在穴口试探了一下，又畏惧似地缩了回来，没敢伸进去。

蓝染睁开了眼睛，看着镜子里自己淫荡的模样。想象Alpha就在他身后，手指模仿对方惯用的角度毫不留情地抽插着，想象对方拍打着他的臀部，强迫他睁着眼看。

“嗯……泽……”

无止尽的空虚仿佛被填满了一瞬，可幻觉破碎后是更深的空虚，汁水顺着手指流了一手。

视线被生理性的泪水模糊。

发情期的第四天，对方依旧没有来他的居所。

不知过了多久，当跪着的膝盖都已麻木刺痛，蓝染才抽出手指，用纸巾擦拭干净。

穿好了内裤，裤子，对着镜子整理好着装，就又变回了那个优雅风度的蓝染。

他喝了一杯冷水，补充流失的水分。往自己后颈喷了一遍又一遍廉价香水，掩盖住甜腻的信息素味。从冷柜里取出最后一支抑制剂，稍微犹豫，打进了自己的手臂。

他需要出门。

七天，没有传来任何有关猎人的消息。

他开始怀疑对方是否已经离开了这座城市，彻底抛弃了他。

Alpha可以标记无数个Omega纾解欲望，Omega却只能被一个Alpha标记，这个世界从来没有所谓公平。

被抛弃的Omega无法独立度过发情期，一旦失去抑制剂，就会沦为除了发情什么也不会做的下等娼妓。

他知道在这片街区有很多人期待着他的那一天。

不知为什么，蓝染不太信对方会抛下他，让他沦为任人享用的娼妓……毕竟，蓝染有些不确定地想……那个人曾经很喜欢他的身体。

是的，他在心里这样对自己说——任何一个Alpha都不会乐意把自己标记过的Omaga给别人玩弄吧？

他会找到他，告诉他自己是属于他的，请求他原谅他的Omega一时头脑发昏犯下的错误，接受任何惩罚。

他可以为对方口，学着深喉，吞精，尝试任何对方感兴趣的姿势……他也可以接受跳蛋一类的小玩意，如果对方想玩，会发现他的身体还有很多待发掘的美妙之处。

蓝染望着Tomorrow酒吧闪烁的招牌，情不自禁地咽了咽口水，不敢再设想下去，他的内裤已经濡湿了一片。

他推开酒吧的门，望向他们第一次相遇也是对方习惯呆着的角落——那个人没在那里。

“有什么需要吗，sir？”

戴着白手套的手握住高脚杯，黑街酒吧里廉价的鸡尾酒也像国王宴会上的上品红酒一般轻轻晃动，泛起瑰丽的色泽。

“「白鸟」这几天来过这里吗？”

“没有呢，”粉红色头发的调酒师眼睛里一闪而逝兴趣的微芒，“算起来那位有一个多月没光顾这里了。”

“据说上一次有人在这片街区看见他，还是一周之前——从您那里出来。”

一股深入骨髓的冰冷渐渐冰冻了脊椎。

蓝染转了转酒杯，“我需要抑制剂，不计代价。”

“最早的一批，三天后22点10分，「黑骷髅」，经过西区，十五人押送。”

走出酒吧，经过昏暗巷口时，蓝染听见里面传来习以为常的喘息，求饶，秽语和甜腻呜咽。

“请不要……大人……不要……呜咕……”

“嘿，还真是个Omega啊，这种尤物你真的愿意共享出来？”

“这你就不懂了吧？看着别人艹这淫贱玩意，我的老二能硬一天。”摆弄着摄像机在一旁录像的男人舔了舔唇。

“废话少说，我射进去你不介意吧？”

“不如打个赌，都射进去，看看他能怀上谁的？”

拉低了黑檐礼帽，他投去一瞥。

夜色里隐约看见Omega白生生的身体，像条狗一样跪趴在地上，被几个人同时享用着。

好像看见他自己。

不值一提的渣滓。

开枪几秒钟就可以解决。

可是他的手指却忽然微微颤抖，连枪都摸不到。

情欲的气味，混乱刺鼻的信息素味，冲得他头脑一阵阵发昏，腺体发胀，两腿发软，不得不扶住墙壁。

被廉价香水掩盖的甜腻气味一下子浓郁起来。

他在夜色里轻轻吸了一口气。

最糟糕的事情发生了。

才不到三个小时……抑制剂就已经开始失效了吗？

得不到Alpha抚慰的热潮只会越来越汹涌，直至将他溺毙其中。

蓝染也知道自己决计撑不了三天。

只是他没想到，就连今天，现在……都是一种妄想。

蓝染躲在角落里，听着一个转角之隔的交媾声，手指不自觉抠着自己的臀缝，裤子很快湿透了。

他奢望没有人发现他。

一旦被发现在大街上发情，骄傲如蓝染，也只能像条狗一样被人轮。

可惜他最近运气实在不怎么好。

“嘿，看看这是谁？一个在发情期跑出来的小骚货？”

“在这种时候跑上街，是想给哥哥们爽一爽吗？”

渐渐围上来的人有四五个，两个带着枪，一个带着匕首。一旦做起来，会引来更多。

这种时候唯一值得庆幸的就是他被标记过，这群人打不开他的生殖腔，也就不用担心怀孕问题……假如他还能活下来的话。

有人摘下了他的帽子，在他颈间嗅了嗅：“是个有主的，上不上？”

“为什么不？我还没玩过被标记过的Omega呢。”他的腿被分开，那人轻啧了一声，“裤子都湿了，你家Alpha都不管吗？”

瘫在墙角的Omega的唇翕动了一下，眼眸泛着水光，却只发出一声微弱的呻吟。

没有人理会他想说什么。

他的衬衫被撩起，露出一截白生生的细腰，一只手沿着他的腰背抚摸着，一只手急色地去解他的皮带。

忽然他们之间响起了一声沉闷的声响。

正在解他皮带的那个人软软趴在他身上，不动了。背部有血花渐渐扩散开。

周围人被唬了一跳，愣了一两秒才反应过来：“该死的！这小婊子有枪！”

蓝染褐色的眼眸微微眯起，情欲氤氲着，发软的手试图再次扣动扳机，却失败了。

他的枪被一脚踢开，手腕折断般生疼。

“把他的衣服剥了，拴到公厕里去！”

那些人叫嚣着。

他闭上了眼睛。

周围的声音却没有再响起。

过了几秒钟，趴在他身上的尸体被拎了起来，扔到了一边。

冷冽潮湿的雨水的气息渐渐淹没了他。

Omega的身体微微发抖，蜷在墙角软成了一摊水。

蓝染几乎是被拎回来的，然后扔进了浴缸里。

他的头被按在冰冷的浴缸沿上，蓬蓬头的热水当头淋了下来，冲刷着他后颈高热红肿的腺体。

发情期的Omega哪里受得了这种刺激？

但他却没有力气反抗，软绵绵地挣扎了一下，浑身簌簌发抖，裤子愈发湿了。

劣质香水的味很快被冲刷干净，甜蜜的信息素充斥了整个浴室。

对方似乎才满意了些，脱去他早已被扯得皱巴巴的衬衫和裤子，然后是湿漉漉的内裤。捞起他的细腰，毫无温柔可言地冲洗着。

被脱得光溜溜的Omega攀着Alpha的手臂，眷恋地把脸埋进对方的胸膛——再低一点，下腹，饮鸩止渴般轻轻嗅了一口，浓郁的信息素味让他浑身发软——紧接着他就被捏着后颈提了起来。

被捏住腺体的感觉如同被扼住咽喉，太过要命，蓝染心虚地没敢抬头，等着对方要他。

他知道对方的欲望已经被挑逗起来了。

果然——冰凉的手指沿着脊慢慢摸到了尾椎，在早已泛滥如沼泽的地方试探了下，直接齐根没入，有些粗暴地搅动着。

蓝染发出了带点鼻音的闷哼，情欲催得他眼角发红。

Alpha的手指果然是不同的——

在对方的信息素包围下，他很快就涌出了更多的热液，男性器官也高高昂头，敏感到极点的身体没经受住几下戳刺就泄了。

只是没有性器的填满，到底安抚不了他汹涌的情潮。

在对方的手指继续搅动起来时，蓝染耳颊发烫低声提醒：“可以进了……”

对方却直接把他从水中捞了起来，抱在了怀里，手掌托着他肉实的臀部，让他坐在了竖起的手指上。

这一下的刺激无与伦比，手指捅得前所未有之深，几乎快戳到生殖腔口。让Omega浑身战栗，表情空白，泄出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

到了此刻，蓝染也终于发现，Alpha没有进入自己的意思。

这一切只是亵玩而已。

他的脊背略微僵硬，挣扎着想躲，却被对方轻而易举地按住，雨水般的信息素笼罩了他，让他像只被鹰捕获的兔子，一动也不敢动。

“坐好。”

猎人声音微微沙哑，扶着他在膝盖上坐直，手指却并不停顿，在花心更加粗暴又漫不经心地戳刺搅动着。

刑具一般的手指——

捅得他眼角绯红，乳尖挺立，高潮了一次又一次，汁水将对方膝上洇湿了一片。

甬道疼痛疲惫不堪，情欲却得不到丝毫抚慰。Alpha侵略性的信息素缠绕得更紧，让情欲愈发泛滥。

不知在经历第几次虚假的高潮之后，Omega脆弱的生理让蓝染晕了过去。

晕过去的前一秒，他不觉松了口气，想：

明天总不会比今天更惨了。


End file.
